Camping Trip
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: Warning: Germancest...Prussia annoys Germany enough to join in on a camping trip, just them and the great outdoors. As they enjoy their brotherly time out in the great outdoors, some feelings start to grow...Human names are used
1. Part 1

Something has been up with Ludwig lately; he was acting secretive and was rarely seen. Normally Gilbert would annoy his brother until he received answers about this unusual behavior but he had to see how long it would last. This meant keeping a close eye on his little brother while taking note of everything he did and at what time. Gilbert knew that his brother was on the move often, silent as a ghost, which made it hard to know exactly where he went to. He tried to be the most awesome stalker ever; he really did, except Ludwig seemed to be a pro at evading him. Maybe Ludwig wanted nothing to do with his older brother anymore…

Ludwig shut the trunk of his Suburban before going around to the garage door leading into the house. To see his older brother standing at the doorstep didn't stop him from pushing his way past. Of course, Gilbert refused to budge and had to be removed by picking him up and moving him over. The little rascal kicked Ludwig in the shin as hard as he could before running away with the keys to the Suburban. Irritation bubbled up in him when he heard Gilbert lock his bedroom door. Closing the garage door, he walked down the hallway to get his keys back.

"Gilbert, open up this damn door!" He pounded the solid wood with the side of his fist, "I vill knock it down if you don't!"

"YOU ARE LEAVING ME!"

"Ja, it's just a camping trip!"

Gilbert jingled the keys, "Take me vith you or you von't get this back!"

"NEVER!"

"BE THAT WAY!" Annoyed, Gilbert flung himself onto his bed while clinging to his brother's vehicle keys. He couldn't believe his own brother was abandoning him to go on a camping trip all by himself. It wasn't fair! The house needed a sexy masculine Ludwig, although Gilbert's own awesomeness was plenty, he needed oh so much more. Pouting into his pillow, he jingled the keys again in hopes his brother would give up already.

"Eine," Ludwig warned. When there was no reply, he gritted his teeth, "Zwei…Drei!" Kicking the door open with his boot, Ludwig ignored the damage he made since his focus was on his stupid brother. "Gilbert, give me mein keys."

Seeing his bedroom door break was enough for Gilbert to open his window and jump out as fast as he could. FRITZ! Ludwig just had to be so violent! Quickly he ran through the backyard towards the fence separating the property from the Vargas household. Maybe Feliciano might be able to calm down this mess, except for the fact that Feliciano didn't like to be around Ludwig when he was angry. Gilbert cursed under his breath before glancing back to see his brother easily gaining up on him, he didn't look too happy.

Tackling his brother to the ground, Ludwig had him pinned right where he wanted him. His hand reached out to Gilbert's where the keys were, "This really vasn't necessary."

"You're sitting on my awesome ass! What a pervert, Ludwig!" Gilbert tried to move his arms, but Ludwig had his wrists held against the grass. Kicking his legs against his brother's back didn't change anything either. "How sexual can you get?"

"Shut up!" Ready to sock his brother in the face, Ludwig pried apart Gilbert's fingers, only to find that the keys weren't there. "Vhat? Vhere did you put…" he trailed off.

"Kesesesese."

Reddening, Ludwig flipped his brother over and leaned down to glare into Gilbert's eyes. "Take them out."

"You vant me to put mein hand in mein pants? Oh, bruder, that's not nice."

"Gilbert, stop fooling around!"

"Can't move vith mein arms pinned," Gilbert reminded. "Un when you let go, I von't take the keys out. Either you do it or let me join in on the road trip."

Happily Gilbert sat in the passenger seat excited to be going on a camping trip with his brother even though he wasn't wanted. It's been a while since they spent brotherly time together, so he took the chance to have that once again. He didn't like the fact that there wasn't any electricity out in the forest but he could manage by annoying the crap out of Ludwig with his awesomeness. Gripping his seatbelt, Gilbert bounced his foot in eagerness to start camping although Ludwig said the drive would be a long one. This couldn't be too bad, a simple drive in the company of his younger brother to a place where they could have more camping-stuff to do.

So far, his brother has been silent the whole time, focusing on driving like a loser. :3 Well then, Gilbert decided to grab Ludwig's attention since his awesomeness was too awesome to be ignored. Poking at Ludwig's blonde hair, he waited for a response. Then he decided to un-slickGermany's hair by moving the strands to face forward. During this time, his brother ignored the hair change, Gilbert became even more irritated than before. Sticking his finger in his mouth, Gilbert removed it to stick it in Ludwig's ear. Hopefully this would-

"GILBERT!" Raising his shoulders out of reaction as if it would hide his ears, Ludwig glanced at his brother who sat there pouting. Reaching over, he pushed back his older brother's hair before doing his own.

Screaming, Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror, only to scream some more. It was awful, no, it was terrible! Smoothing his white hair forward, he trembled from the sight of how hideous he looked not but a moment before. Holy Fritz that was scary. Sadly he slumped in his seat pouting even more with his arms crossed upon his chest. Occasionally he'd glance at Ludwig who looked as if nothing happened between them.

This was why he didn't want his older brother joining in on the trip. Ludwig sighed, Gilbert couldn't be a man for he was stuck as an egotistic idiot for the rest of his miserable life. He knew that his brother just wanted to spend time together because deep down, he cared, but camping wasn't going to work. Ludwig appreciated the brotherly attention, sometimes too much was just too much to bear depending on what the hell his brother was up to. In their younger years, he looked up to Gilbert, now Gilbert had to treat him like the adult he was now. Family time didn't always come first nowadays although his older brother had nothing else to do without a nation to take care of. Hesitantly Ludwig gave his brother another look, maybe his company wouldn't turn out to be that bad.

Every single thing he saw was boring. Trees, trees, trees. Not much scenery except for those damn things growing out of the ground. Nature can be a pain in the ass nowadays because it was growing uglier by the day. Gilbert plastered his face to the passenger window giving the trees an evil look for he despised them at the moment. He wished there was something better than these horrid overgrown plants, like a lake, or a river, since he already had himself. Fritz! Why the hell would Ludwig want to camp out in the most boring place of all time? Groaning from the loss of interest in camping, he flipped off the trees before lying back in his seat.

"This is stupid," he muttered. :3 Frowning, Gilbert stretched his legs by resting his feet on the dashboard with the chair as far back from it as possible. Poking Ludwig's arm, he stared at his brother's face, "Are we there yet?"

"Nein."

"…Close?"

"Nein."

"Are you saying that on purpose?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, then turned on the radio.

"DON'T IGNORE MEIN AWESOMENESS!" Stressed, Gilbert changed the station from the classics to rock.

"Gilbert, mein vehicle, mein radio." When he was about to change the station back, his brother held his arm back. Glaring at Gilbert, Ludwig returned his hand to the steering wheel with a clenched jaw. "I'll let you get vhat you vant this time, but next time, you von't."

He hesitated before giving this some thought. Gilbert wasn't sure what his brother had in mind that they would have a conflict over. Food? Who sleeps where? What was it? Asking Ludwig would be pointless since he most likely wasn't going to say anything else about decision-making. Sighing out loud, he gave his brother an intense stare…which didn't change anything.


	2. Part 2

Apparently Ludwig's camping spot was a secluded spot deep in the forest. There was a small clearing about twenty five feet in diameter mostly covered in grass. A fire pit was already made when the brothers arrived, a sign that Ludwig has been here before. Not too far away from it was a large spot of flat dirt, a cleared area where Ludwig normally set up his tent. Lucky for Gilbert, he thought that he would have to do "camping work" when they arrived.

Except when Ludwig took out a big bag and set it on the flat spot. Dusting his hands off, he turned to face Gilbert, who happened to be sunbathing on the hood of the suburban. e.O Striding over, Ludwig stared down at the albino as he continued lying there, shirtless, supposedly dozing off.

…Ludwig slapped Gilbert's chest, leaving a red handprint on his brother's there. "I told you we vere going to set up the tent!"

"Vell…" Rubbing away the pain on his chest, Gilbert pouted, "I vas tired."

"TIRED? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Ludwig pulled his brother off the hood and pushed him towards the un-built tent.

Lazily Gilbert trudged over to the bag and kicked it gently, "So vhere's our tent?"

"You know vhat?" Shoves Gilbert back, "Just…Just go away." Kneeling down, Ludwig began opening the bag to take out the pieces that made up the tent. Since Gilbert didn't leave, Ludwig looked up at him, "Vhat do you vant?"

Gilbert pointed at the bag, "That's a tent?" :3

After that, Ludwig made his brother sit in "time out" on a log bench beside the fire pit. Irritation seemed to show as heat waves off his head as he built the tent on his own while checking to make sure Gilbert wasn't having any fun. That lazy asshole couldn't do anything useful, just like Feliciano, maybe Gilbert caught Italian and will never be able to get rid of it. Actually, his brother was more pathetic than Feliciano for it was truly obvious that his brother had no smarts whatsoever. Ludwig pounded the stake to hold the tent down with ferocity because of the fact that his stupid brother was always in his thoughts. Like a disease. Gritting his teeth, he silently wished that damn albino would be a man for once.

The tent had one big room with two smaller rooms on either side. Forcefully, Ludwig made Gilbert bring in all of their baggage and place them in the correct room. Then the younger of the two started pumping air into the air mattresses since the oldest would've blown them up to pieces. Both were silent although Ludwig knew the tranquility at the moment was going to leave soon.

"Can we go swimming?"

"Nein," Ludwig muttered. He gave the mattress a few test squeezes, then moved on to the other one that needed to be filled with air.

:3 "Please?" Gilbert begged. "There's nothing else to do!"

"…For a little bit."

Not too far from the campsite was a small clear lake surrounded by sand. Ludwig sat on a fold-up chair with a large beach umbrella to shade him as he read with his sunglasses on. With one hand, he held a rope that was tied to Gilbert's floatie, just in case Gilbert needed to be "rescued." After unpacking Gilbird from his bag, he dashed into the water with his pet flying by his side. It was a warm sunny day, just perfect for this small break.

Reaching the rope's limits, Gilbert grunted from the sudden pull around his waist. He was standing in water that didn't even reach his knees. Annoyed, he turned to see Ludwig still sitting on the shore reading a book about how to raise a defiant brother. Gilbird chirped overhead before swooping down to float on the water's surface. Sitting down in the shallow water, he splashed the water a bit before coming up with the perfect idea.

"_West_!" he whined.

Ludwig looked over the top of his sunglasses, "Vhat is it this time?"

"My swimming shorts are in the deep end!" Pointing behind him, Gilbird was flying over his master's swimming shorts, unable to bring them over to shore. "Could you be a dear and get them for me?"

Leaning over, hiding his face with his book, Ludwig cursed. His brother wanted him to join in by using the most idiotic tactic. Irritably, he looked up, "How the hell did you manage to lose your shorts?"

"…Gilbird did it!"

Gilbird chirped.

"And if you don't get it, you'd be littering!"

With a sigh, he left his chair, book, and sunglasses behind. Tying the rope to a nearby tree, Ludwig turned around and ran into the water just in case his brother tried to tackle him, naked. He dove beneath the water so his skin would become used to its' temperature before starting a breast stroke towards the shorts. Of all stupid things to pull, it was throwing your own swimming shorts out of reach and call for help. Ludwig wanted to leave his brother in the deepest part of the lake as a way of teaching him how to swim. But being the person he is, he decided to give in for once to his brother's ridiculous plans.

Snatching the shorts, he swam back towards his brother. Once he was there, Gilbert didn't take the shorts from him. Ludwig glared at him, "Come on, and put your shorts back on."

"I don't vant to."

"You have to."

Gilbert pouted, "Don't you like my awesome nudity-"

"Nein." Holding out the shorts, Ludwig didn't avoid eye contact. His eye twitched in frustration, "I'm not here to play games," he muttered.

"Put them on for me."

"NEVER!" Aghast, Ludwig took a step back, "YOU CAN PUT YOUR DAMN SHORTS ON YOURSELF!"

"Then you'll have to chase me!" Gilbert challenged.

It wasn't long before Gilbert fell because of the fact he still had his floatie on. He put on his shorts while his brother scolded him for being rude and inappropriate for his age. Gilbert kept his gaze downwards the whole time, waiting for Ludwig to stop talking and let him go.

Ludwig was pacing, "Un if you vant me to swim, just ask me-"

"Bruder, mein knee is bleeding."

Stopping short, Ludwig noticed the streak of blood sliding down his brother's leg. The cut must've been from the fall on the multiple rocks in the shallow part of the lake. Quietly he knelt down and started washing the blood off with the lake water before placing his thumb on the small wound. Applying pressure to it so as to stop the bleeding, he counted off the seconds as they passed in silence. Then he gave the cut a quick kiss before standing back up to walk back to his chair without looking back.

Hesitantly Gilbert stood where he was even though he wanted to run after his little brother. This moment of brotherly care seemed to have paralyzed his body for he couldn't even think of how to react. His heart raced, pounding loudly within his chest. Each breath was fast since the feeling of Ludwig's lips on his knee had the most wonderful affect on him. Gilbert swallowed hard while gripping the floatie in agitation of being unable to say anything. What could he say? Watching Ludwig untie the rope to hang onto it while he read, Gilbert bit his lip until it bled. Would his brother kiss him there to make the stinging pain go away? Such a question would ruin the scene, and so he kept his mouth shut and accepted the kiss he received to the knee.

That night, Gilbert dreamt about an old memory. He was Teutonic Knights then, just a small child always managing to get himself into trouble. The particular scene was when he managed to piss off Hungary and received a good fight that he was too afraid to defend himself in. Lying where he was, Gilbert began to cry, he didn't mean to hurt Hungary's feelings. Now he was all alone in a grassy field with no one around but Gilbird. He ignored the fact that his white outfit was dirty and torn, something Vati would complain about when he returned. Then that would be another person who would be angry towards him.

"Hey," a voice whispered.

Gilbert looked up to see a boy around his age dressed all in black staring down at him with bright blue eyes. His hair was slicked back beneath his large hat, making him look older than he was. "Who are you?"

"I'm Holy Roman Empire, your bruder." Then he kissed Gilbert's forehead, the spot where he had a large bruise from one of Hungary's legendary punches. Softly Holy Roman Empire moved Gilbert's hair out of his eyes, "I'm here to take you home."

Immediately he sat up wide awake. Darkness clouded his eyes from seeing much until they became used to the dimness to form shapes of what was before him. Gilbert heard a fire crackling outside of the tent along with the occasional shifting of the logs. Patting the sweat off his face with his blanket, he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Gently he patted Gilbird's head before leaving his room to peer through the window of the door leading outside. Sure enough, Ludwig was seated on a log bench tending to the fire. A small smile formed on his face as he unzipped the tent to go join his little brother.

Without turning, Ludwig listened to his brother sit down on the log bench to his left. "Vhat are you doing so late at night?" he asked quietly.

"Masturbating, how about you?" Gilbert let out a sigh, "Nein, I'm just thinking about the dream I just had."

"Un was it a nightmare?"

"Nein, it was a good piece of my past."

He gave a nod before using the poker to move a log within the fire pit closer to the center. Ludwig shrugged, "I vish I could say the same, but I can't sleep."

"Maybe my awesomeness is too much for your mind to handle."

"Or your snoring."

Grinning, Gilbert stared at the dancing flames, "Possibly," he said with laughter in his voice. "Vould you like to try sleeping now while I'm awake?"

"Nein, I'm not tired now."

Staring at his little brother, he gave a quick rundown of what he saw. Ludwig was masculine, with a firm jaw and a good sense of poise. Any leader would be put to shame by how authoritive Ludwig was, especially when it came to military. He had plenty of determination that anyone would notice just by giving him one look in the eye. Protective, kind, and gentle, Ludwig's soft side was noticeable towards his closest friends and family. Gilbert smiled at the thought of his brother's hobbies like cooking, drinking, and looking at dirty books. This was the perfect brother he asked for, although Gilbert preferred to be protective most of the time towards Ludwig.

Ludwig noticed the staring. "Is something wrong?"

"You're one sexy man, West."

"Funny, I thought I hid the beer vell from you. How many did you drink?'

"I didn't drink any…West! You brought beer without telling me?" Gilbert was about to demand where his brother hid it, but realized this was a distraction. "Sly bastard," he muttered. Moving over to sit beside Ludwig, he put his arm on his little brother's shoulder. "Don't try that again."

"Heh, and I thought you vere as stupid as Feliciano."

"That's not nice!" Playfully, Gilbert gave a gentle punch to Ludwig's shoulder.

Giving his brother a side glance, Ludwig shoved him without much force, he smiled.

Knowing what Ludwig was up to, Gilbert tackled his brother to the ground laughing. He gripped his brother's shoulders while he stared down at those blue eyes. Fritz, the man below him was more than just sexy. Before he could contemplate any longer, he was rolled over onto his back, Ludwig above him. Gilbert couldn't help but give his brother a challenging look and tried rolling him over, with little success. Easily Ludwig kept him pinned as he tried moving them to one side to gain top again.

"L-Ludwig!" :3 Frustrated, Gilbert kicked his legs in what little leg room he had. It wasn't fair of his brother to be Superman, "Let me win!"

"I told you on the ride here that I'd get vhat I vant."

"THAT WAS OVER A RADIO STATION!"

Laughing, Ludwig leaned down, "Doesn't matter."


	3. Part 3

He hated losing. There was nothing awesome about it unlike winning. Gilbert would do anything to be an awesome winner and so he waited for Ludwig to relent on his grip. When that didn't happen, he bent his arms so that the palms of his hands were on his little brother's chest. Immediately Gilbert twisted his brother's teats before pushing him backwards. Ludwig was unprepared, and fell back easily. His little brother was about to get up but Gilbert had already climbed on top of him and locked his brother against the ground by entwining their legs.

"Now vhat?" Ludwig challenged.

Hating the way his little brother spoke, Gilbert lowered his head and crushed his lips against Ludwig's. His body quivered with excitement before nipping at his brother's lower lip until that firm mouth opened. That was all Gilbert needed to enjoy an open-mouthed kiss that he never wanted to end. Ludwig groaned beneath him, Gilbert felt the sudden urge to beg him to groan again, it was a great turn-on. Fritz, Gilbert couldn't believe how long he waited to have his chance at over powering his brother during the most wonderful kiss of their lives. He felt relieved to be accepted, welcomed, not pushed away in disgust, and Gilbert couldn't be much happier.

This strange, new sensation of being kissed, Gilbert's lips at once somehow both hard and soft, the sound of his breath harsh against his cheek. His brother's fingertips stroking delicately, whisper-soft, along the column of his neck, tilting his chin to better access to his mouth. Ludwig gasped as his brother realigned his lips to his and robbed him of thought with a single, shocking…wicked…wonderful caress.

Was that Gilbert's tongue?

It was…gloriously stroking along the seam of his now closed lips, coaxing him to open once more, the it seemed his older brother was consuming him, and Ludwig was more than willing to allow it. Gilbert traced a slow path of fire along his lower lip, and Ludwig wondered if it was possible for someone to go mad from pleasure.

Surely not every man kissed like this…else their lovers would get nothing done.

Gilbert pulled back, "You're thinking."

He was. Ludwig was thinking his older brother was magnificent. "I can't help it." He shook his head, reaching for him.

"Then I am not doing it correctly."

Oh Lord. If he kissed him any more correctly, his sanity would be threatened.

_Perhaps it already was._

He really, honestly didn't care.

Just as long Gilbert kept at it.

Ludwig's hands moved of their own volition, reaching up, stroking through his brother's hair, pulling him closer, until his lips were on his again, and this time…this time, he let himself go.

And kissed him back, reveling in the deep, graveled sound that rose from the back of Gilbert's throat—the sound that spiraled straight to the core of Ludwig and told him, without words, that for all his lack of experience, he'd done something right.

Gilbert's hands were moving then, up, up until Ludwig thought he might die if his brother didn't touch him…there, on the front of his tank top collar. With ease, his older brother pulled it upwards until Ludwig was bare-chested. With a grin, Gilbert tossed the shirt aside. Not that it seemed as though he would have had any trouble at all with that.

They moved into the tent, staying in the center room since their "fun" might cause an air mattress to pop. Again, Gilbert gained top although Ludwig didn't care as long as this night never ended.

"Do you like this?" Gilbert whispered, swirling his finger around and around Ludwig's left teat.

"I shouldn't." Ludwig's hand rested on Gilbert's, holding him there, against him.

"But you do." He pressed a kiss to the soft skin at the base of his brother's neck as his expert fingers found the place where Ludwig strained for his touch. Ludwig gasped his name. He scraped his teeth across the soft lobe of one ear until his little brother shivered in his arms. "Talk to me."

"It's incredible," he said, not wanting to ruin the moment, not wanting his older brother to stop.

"Keep talking," Gilbert mumbled, maneuvering his own shirt off.

Gilbert stared at Ludwig then, watching the tip of Ludwig's teat pucker at the air or his gaze or both, and Ludwig was suddenly horrible embarrassed, hating his imperfections, wishing he was anywhere but there, with Gilbert, this perfect specimen of man.

He moved to grasp his older brother's shirt, afraid that Gilbert would see him. That he would judge him. _That he would change his mind._

Gilbert was faster, clasping his brother's wrists in his hands, staying his movement. "Don't," he growled, force in the words. "Never hide yourself from me."

"I cannot help it, I don't want…you should not look."

"If you think I'm going to avoid looking at you, you're mad." Gilbert shifted then, throwing his shirt back, out of his brother's reach. Then he made quick work of the rest of their clothes.

Gilbert stared at Ludwig then, for long moments, until he couldn't bear watching his older brother anymore for the fear that he might reject him. For it was rejection that he was most used to when it came to people. Rejection and refusal and disinterest. And he didn't think he could bear those things now. From Gilbert. Tonight.

Ludwig closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, preparing for his brother to turn away at his plainness. His imperfections. He was sure his older brother would turn away.

When Gilbert's lips settled on his, he thought he might cry.

And then Gilbert was taking his mouth in one long kiss, stroking deep until all though of embarrassment was chased away by desire. Only when Ludwig was gripping Gilbert's shoulders did his brother release him from the devastating caress.

One wicked finger circled the tip of Ludwig's chest lazily, as if they had all the time in the world, and Ludwig watched the movement, barely visible in the deep orange glow of the dying fire. Pleasure pooled there, at the tight, puckered tip…and in other scandalous places at the sensation.

"Do you like that?" Gilbert asked, low and dark. Ludwig bit his lip and nodded. "Tell me."

"Yes…yes it's_ awesome_." Ludwig knew it made him sound simple and unsophisticated, but he could not keep the wonder from his voice.

His fingers did not stop. "It should all feel awesome. You tell me if it doesn't, and I shall rectify the situation."

He kissed Ludwig's neck, running his teeth across the soft skin there. He looked up. "Does that feel awesome?"

"Yes."

Gilbert rewarded his brother by pressing kisses down his neck, sucking at the delicate skin of his shoulder, licking downwards before circling the hard, peaked tip, nipping and caressing—the whole time avoiding the place Ludwig wanted him most. "I'm going to corrupt you," Gilbert promised his brother's skin, one hand sliding down the hardness of his stomach, feeling the way the muscles there tensed and quivered at his touch. "I'm going to turn you from light to dark, from good to bad. I'm going to ruin you." Ludwig didn't care. Gilbert was his. Gilbert owned him at the moment, with this touch. "And do you know how it will feel?"

Ludwig sighed he word this time. "Awesome."

_More than that._

_ More than he'd ever imagined._


	4. Part 4

Gilbert met his eyes and, without breaking their gaze, he took one teat deep into his warm mouth, worrying the flesh with tongue and teeth before pulling in lush tugs that had Ludwig moaning his brother's name and plunging his fingers into the silver-white hair.

"Gilbert…" he whispered, afraid that he might break the spell of pleasure. He closed his eyes.

Gilbert lifted his head, and Ludwig hated him for stopping. "Look at me." The words were a demand. When Ludwig met his gaze once more, Gilbert's hand slid down his brother's skin, fingers brushing against his erection but going ever lower, and Ludwig snapped his legs shut with a little moan of dismay. _His brother couldn't possibly…not there…_

But Gilbert returned his attention to Ludwig's chest, kissing and sucking until Ludwig's inhibitions were lost and his legs parted, allowing Gilbert to slide his fingers between them, resting softly against his brother but not moving—what a wicked, wonderful temptation. Ludwig stiffened again but did not refuse Gilbert access this time.

"I promise you shall like this. Trust me."

Ludwig gave a shaky laugh as Gilbert's fingers moved, widening his legs, gaining access to his core.

Gilbert tongued the soft skin at the underside of Ludwig's teat before turning to the other, lavishing the same attention there as Ludwig writhed beneath him and sighed his brother's name. His fingers were wicked, separating Ludwig's thighs some more and stroking there with one finger, slowly, until he found the entrance to him.

Gilbert lifted his head, finding Ludwig's gaze as he slid one long finger slowly into that entrance, sending a bolt of unexpected pleasure through him. Gilbert pressed a kiss to Ludwig's chest, repeating the motion with his finger before whispering, "You're so hot when you're flustered."

He kissed Ludwig long and slow, sliding his tongue deep in his brother's mouth as his finger mirrored the action below, before he pulled back, placed his forehead to Ludwig's, and said, "It means you vant me. It means that, even after all these years, after everything I've done, after everything I am, I can make you vant me."

Later, Ludwig would reflect on the words, wish that he's said something to his brother, but he couldn't not when Gilbert slid a second finger in with the first, his thumb circling as he whispered at Ludwig's ear. "I am going to explore you…to discover your heat and softness, every bit of your decadence." Gilbert stroked against Ludwig, feeling the way he pulsed around him, loving the way his little brother rocked his hips against him as his thumb worked a tight circle at the entrance of pleasure he had uncovered. "You make my mouth water."

Ludwig's eyes went wide at the words, but Gilbert did not give him time to consider them as he moved his hand again, lifting Ludwig's thighs and he was between them, parting them slowly, saying the most wicked things as his hands slid along Ludwig's legs. He stalked his little brother on his knees as he parted them, pressing long, soft, lush kisses to the soft skin of Ludwig's inner thighs. "In fact…" Gilbert paused, swirling his tongue in a slow, stunning circle. "…I don't think I can go another moment…" Again, on the opposite thigh "…Without…" Slightly higher, closer to the ache. "Tasting you."

And then Gilbert's mouth was on his, his tongue stroking in long, slow licks, curling almost unbearably at the place where pleasure pooled and strained and begged for release. Ludwig bit his tongue, sitting up straight before Gilbert lifted his head and pressed one large hand to his little brother's stomach. "Lie back…let me taste you. Let me show you how good it can be. Vatch. Tell me vhat you like. Vhat you need."

And Ludwig did, God help him. As Gilbert licked and sucked with his perfect tongue and his wicked lips, Ludwig whispered his brother's encouragement, learning what he wanted even as he was not sure of the end result.

_More, Gilbert…_

Gilbert's hands slid along the shaft of Ludwig, holding it closer to his mouth.

_Gilbert, again…_

Ludwig's thighs widened, willing.

_There, Gilbert…_

_ Gilbert…_

Gilbert was his world. There was nothing beyond this moment.

And then Gilbert's fingers tightened slightly, and Ludwig thought he might die as Gilbert pressed more firmly, rubbed more deliberately, giving Ludwig everything for which he did not know to ask. Ludwig's eyes flew open, Gilbert's name on a gasp.

Gilbert's tongue moved faster, circling at the place where his little brother needed him, and Ludwig moved, all inhibition gone, lost to the rising, cresting pleasure…wanting nothing more than to know what lay beyond.

"Please, don't stop," Ludwig whispered.

Gilbert didn't.

With his older brother's name on his lips, Ludwig threw himself over the edge, rocking against his brother, pressing to him, begging for more even as Gilbert gave it to him with tongue and lips and fingers until Ludwig lost awareness of everything but the bold, brilliant pleasure his brother gave him.

Then Ludwig became less afraid of himself, of not being accepted, now that he made sense of everything once more. His actions were that of a child, he needed to bring back his old self, the man who took control instead of being led. Ludwig's jaw was set as he looked down at his older brother who continued to give nonstop pleasure.

Quickly he pulled Gilbert up so that they were both sitting, his older brother's eyes wide with shock.

Ludwig smiled, a self-satisfied, utterly masculine smile. His hand rested, tentatively, on the part of Gilbert about which he was so curious. Gilbert sucked in a breath as Ludwig's hand settled on the hot steel of him. "Ludwig…" The word was lost in a groan.

He wanted to touch Gilbert, to learn him, to give him all the pleasure that he was giving him. "Show me how. Teach me."

Gilbert's eyes were black with pleasure, and he moved his hand to guide his little brother, showing him just how to touch, just how to stroke. When he groaned, long and lovely, Ludwig leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's cheek softly, whispering against his skin, "Are you ready?"

Gilbert laughed harshly at the words. "I'm ready for anything."

"You're so smooth," Ludwig said, stroking his brother's length, marveling at the feel of him. "So hard." Gilbert closed his eyes as Ludwig touched him, and he watched his older brother's face, enjoying the play of pleasure across it.

He rubbed one thumb firmly across the tip, and Gilbert gasped, his eyes opening to slits. "Do that again."

Ludwig did, and Gilbert pulled him to kiss his little brother long and deep as Ludwig continued his exploration, his hand on his, showing his brother how to move, where to linger, how much pressure to exert. Gilbert's head tilted back and his breath came in short, pained spurts. "Is this all right?" Ludwig whispered.

Gilbert groaned at the question. "It's perfect. I never vant you to stop." Ludwig was not interested in stopping. He loved watching his older brother take pleasure. Finally, Gilbert pulled his brother away from him, the movement unintentionally rough. "No more. Not before I can be inside you." Ludwig reddened, and Gilbert laughed, low and lovely. "Does the fact that I vant to be inside you embarrass you, handsome?"

Ludwig shook his head. "The fact that I vant to be inside you is more important."

"Vhat? B-but I started it! Anyways, I'm the oldest."

"Nein, you've given me more pleasure than I could ask for, so I must catch up."

Gilbert blanched, this wasn't what he expected of his little brother. He leaned forward to give Ludwig a kiss, tugging at his brother's lower lip before leaning back. "F-fine, but I vant a turn when you're done," he whispered.

"Wrong vay."

"Wrong vay?"

"I vant you bent over, your back facing me."

Once Gilbert was on his hands and knees, he bit his lip, then his tongue. Fritz, this was more animal than he was going for but he would've wanted this later on. He shuddered from the cool night air touching the sweat on his skin just when Ludwig was about to enter him. Hesitantly he sucked in a breath as he little brother slowly pushed his ruddy cock in, and Fritz it felt so damn good. Gilbert felt Ludwig pull out slightly, then deepened his venture forward. This movement was torture as it continued for what seemed like eternity. Ludwig pressed his forehead against his spine, panting behind him as he entered again and again.

"Say mein name," Ludwig grunted.

"Ludwig," Gilbert whispered.

He pushed harder, "Say it louder."

"L-Ludwig!"

Rocking as hard as he could, Ludwig gripped his brother's erection, mimicking the movement he made. He gasped as sweat droplets slid down his face onto Gilbert's back. This was taking control, this was what he was used to, not following along. Ludwig managed a faint smile as his older brother cried out his name. It was all too good. Too real. Just what it should be.

Ludwig's breathing hitched, "Verdammt, I'm about to come faster than I should."

"M-my awesomeness can be in-intimidating."

"Vhich way do you vish to take me? In? Or out?"

"In! I'm no Italian!"

Grinning, Ludwig pounded his erection into his older brother. He tried to memorize the way Gilbert pulsed around him, the way his warmth remained hot the whole way through. Ludwig rocked a few more times while tightening his grip on Gilbert's erection.

Until he came.

Flooding heat burned inside of Gilbert and he cried out in a gasp with laughter. Tears slid down his cheeks as he released onto the tent fabric below him since all his energy to hold it in was gone. He stared at the white fluid smiling for he knew it represented the fact that it was his own brother who caused it to leave his body. Gilbert groaned when Ludwig exited him, their unification gone.

"Still vant your turn?"

"Nein," Gilbert took deep inhales, "It's your fault."

"Mein fault? Tell that to the semen you left on my tent floor!"

Gilbert stood up, having to tilt his head to look up at his brother. Ludwig was breathing hard, and the cool air he breathed out felt good against his skin. Happily he stood on tip-toe to give his brother a deep, warm kiss before lowering his heels back down. His little brother followed him, leaning down to continue their kissing. Such a greedy, greedy brother of his.

Feliciano stood on the Beilschmidt doorstep holding a large gift basket. His curl bounced as he did from the excitement he felt to welcome home Ludwig and Gilbert. When he saw the Suburban pull into the driveway, he couldn't help but cry out with joy.

"I said stop!" Ludwig said laughing.

"I told you mein five meters is the best! Admit it!"

"It was alright…."

With a gasp, Gilbert gave his older brother a light slap across the face. "How dare you!"

"Okay, okay, it is probably as good as the Eiffel Tower."

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! I AM NOTHING LIKE FRANCE! YOU'VE NEVER TOUCHED HIM!"

Ludwig sighed as Gilbert ranted, then he pulled his older brother into a tight hug and kissed him. He smiled when his brother moaned, "I love you, Gilbert."

"I-er," Gilbert coughed, and pushed Ludwig slightly, "Love you too, bro."

Feliciano stood where he was, blood trickling down his nose with a frozen smile on his face. "Ve…"


End file.
